Prologue (Shards of the Core)/Transcript
Chapter ·''' '''Transcript ;Introductory video voice-over Lt. Garcia: Space. It's something that has always been a wonder to us humans. Lt. Garcia: Anything in space, from the stars, the planets, the rocks. It was all a large mystery to us... until over a hundred years ago. Lt. Garcia: The humans of those years had a wise scientist named Doctor Rosenthal. Rosenthal discovered a new element, and with this element he was able to craft a portal which could be engaged over water, allowing us to transport from one water planet to another. Lt. Garcia: It sounds complicated, I know. But, the science is there, the science supports it. Lt. Garcia: The International Space Naval Reserves - ISNR for short - protects and assures that the portals are used correctly, and don't fall into the control of the wrong hands. Lt. Garcia: However, there are a couple of groups who have been quite... vocal when it comes to the way the ISNR runs things. Lt. Garcia: These groups were originally peaceful; preferring to start peaceful protests, campaigns to overthrow the ISNR, even going to the Earth Government to voice their concerns. Lt. Garcia: But, recently... a couple of these groups stumbled upon some information that they weren't supposed to know about and they launched a mission; they were going to band together, to cease the ISNR's plans from going forward. ---- ;A slope outside of the QUADRA-base HIMALAYAS, ASIA, EARTH Officer Small: So, Jenkins, got any plans for after this mission? Officer Jenkins: Nothing fancy, Small. Probably head home for a few days, spend time with my daughter, only seen her three times this year. You? Officer Small: That's rough, man. Worst part about our line of work. And, no. I'm just going to end up cleaning out my bunk. Officer Jenkins: Don't you have a wife back home? Officer Small: *snorts* I'm a single man. It's Mr Freedom back there that's got a wife. First Officer Watt: Hey, will you two shut up? Sorry, SALLY, can you say that again? SALLY: Of course. SALLY: General Magnus and Lady Xandra have both confirmed that the shards are within the QUADRA-base. Your mission is simple: retrieve the shards, and make your return at once. SALLY: The location of the base has been uploaded and pinpointed into your electronic maps. Good luck. First Officer Watt: Right, thanks SALLY. Officer Small: Hey, Mr Freedom, do you have any clue about what these shards are supposed to be? First Officer Watt: I know as little as you do, Small. Officer Jenkins: You're a higher rank than us, Watt? Surely they've told you something. First Officer Watt: That's a negatory, Jenkins. We're the same ranks, whether there's an extra word in mine or not. First Officer Watt: All I know about these shards are that they belong to some long forgotten plans that the ISNR have recently uncovered. Officer Small: Calling bull on that Watt. You Freedom soldiers always know more than you let on. First Officer Watt: I can assure you that I'm speaking the truth, Small. Officer Small: *snorts* Whatever. ---- ;Outside the QUADRA-base First Officer Watt: Gotta hand it to them; the ISNR sure knows how to hide a base. Officer Small: Why the hell would they place a base in the bleeding Himalayas, anyway? First Officer Watt: Probably to keep their secrets frozen like their asses. Officer Jenkins: Speaking of frozen asses, can we please get a move on? My legs are beginning to freeze with my balls! Officer Small: Urgh, dude, too much information... First Officer Watt: I'll get this door unlocked, fellas. Just give me a minute to crack the code. ;Successful in breaking the code First Officer Watt: Man, these ISNR bucks truly are crap with passcodes! ;Unsuccessful in breaking the code First Officer Watt: Ah, crap. Gotta try again. ---- ;Inside the QUADRA-base Officer Small: Ah, that's better. Right, let's go kick some ass! First Officer Watt: For once, I agree with you. Keep on your toes, gents. Who knows how many ISNR bastards we come across? ;After walking through the first room First Officer Watt: Hold up, I can hear two soldiers talking in the next hallway... Listen. ISNR female personnel: Cannot believe I drew the night shift again - I swear the Chief makes it so I do them every night. ISNR male personnel: Oh, come on. It isn't that bad. You wanna make tonight funner? Let's ditch and make-out somewhere. ISNR female personnel: Just because relations between soldiers are no longer frowned upon these days, does not mean it's still wrong. Besides, your the last member of our crew I'd touch. ISNR male personnel: Ouch, your words are icier than the ice on the mountains outside. Officer Jenkins: I bet you ten bucks they'll make out in the next five minutes. Officer Small: Eh, maybe. We'll never know *readies his gun*. First Officer Watt: Woah, woah, Small. What the hell? Are you crazy? Use your laser gun. Save your bullets. Besides, they make less noise. Officer Small: *sighs* Fine. ;After taking out the two guards Officer Small: Huh, what do you know, these lasers are alright. Still prefer my pistol though. What do we do with the weapons? First Officer Watt: Leave them. We'll be long gone when they discover the bodies. Take the ammo. Officer Jenkins: Hey, Watt, look at these cards? You think we'll need these for getting through doors? First Officer Watt: Could be useful, yeah. If we come across anymore, we can take their cards. Let's move on. ---- ;Further into the base First Officer Watt: Nothing of note here. Let's move on. ;In the fourth room ISNR soldier: Well, well, well. What have we got here? Little rogues should not be in here. Take them out, boys. Officer Small: Ah, crap! ;After taking out the men in the fourth room Officer Small: Ha-ha, take that you greedy ISNR roaches! First Officer Watt: Let's keep the celebratory insults for later, Small. We've still got our mission to think about. ---- ;Outside the room holding the shards First Officer Watt: Alright, we've made it. According to the intel we got from SALLY, the shards are in this room. Hey, Jenkins, you still got those ID badges? Officer Jenkins: Sure do, boss. Here ya go. First Officer Watt: Great, thanks. Let's see if these passes work or not... ;Inside the room holding the shards Officer Small: Well, shit, that was easier than I thought it would be. Officer Jenkins: A bit too easy, if you ask me. First Officer Watt: It was, I agree. Right, here's the plan; Small, your to stay by the door, shout out if any ISNR soldiers come our way. Jenkins, I want you up on the platforms, looking for any intel on these shards. Once I've retrieved the shards, be ready to make a quick exit. Officer Jenkins: You got it boss! Officer Small: Sure thing, Mr Freedom. ;Successfully breaking through Stage 1 of the shards box code First Officer Watt: Stage 1 cleared - easy as pie! ;Successfully breaking through Stage 2 of the shards box code First Officer Watt: Getting a bit trickier, huh? Officer Small: Hey, Watt, how's it going over there? First Officer Watt: Going good, one more stage and I'm through. ;Successfully breaking through Stage 3 of the shards box code First Officer Watt: Holy hell... these shards have some shine to them... ;Cut-scene involving Small running further into the room and Jenkins jumping down from the platform Officer Small: We've got some company! I'd hide those shards if I were you - they look mighty hacked off! First Officer Watt: Stay in formation, Officers! If we break, they get through and win! ;After the firearm battle begins Officer Jenkins: Hey, Watt, you see any other way out of here? First Officer Watt: Maybe if we were to cause an explosion, that would grant us time to make our escape...? Officer Small: An explosion, you say? I'm loaded with grenades - you can count on me, comrades! First Officer Watt: Small, wait!!! ;After the explosion First Officer Watt: Shit, Small... *cough*, Jenkins, is he... Officer Jenkins: That arrogant bastard! Yes, Watt, he's gone! First Officer Watt: Looks like we're on our own then, huh? ISNR soldier: Only one of them died, Commander! There is still more! ISNR Commander: Kill them all!! ;Near the end of the firearm battle First Officer Watt: Jenkins, you stick with me now, ya hear?! Come on, I've got you, stay with me... I'll get us out of here before those ISNR loons do any more damage to us. ;Outside the QUADRA-base First Officer Watt: *cough* This is FIRST OFFICER WATT, I repeat FIRST OFFICER WATT. Requesting immediate pick-up. One soldier seriously injured, another KIA. Send help... please, anyone! Category:Transcripts Category:Shards of the Core